


YOU GIVE ME FEVER

by Anne_Fairchild



Category: Vienna Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Fairchild/pseuds/Anne_Fairchild
Summary: A PWP in honor of the fact that Season 2 will be a reality. Murder investigation. Porn. Hormones. Enjoy.
Relationships: Max Liebermann/Oskar Rheinhardt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	YOU GIVE ME FEVER

The heat of the moment - of the evening, to be completely accurate - had cooled. They were both satisfied - well Oskar certainly was, but he had no real idea what Max was thinking or feeling, or whether he regretted his actions. He glanced around the room to see their clothes shed haphazardly everywhere, even the fastidious Max's. He had certainly seemed eager in the moment, but now? It would have to be faced, imminently. Still, perhaps for a few minutes yet Oskar could tell himself that Max really wanted him, desired him, and he could believe the fantasy while he still felt happily sated.

It had started, of course, in the brothel. Why were there so damned many murders in brothels? This time, though, it had been a house catering only to male clients. An expensive, high class place of the type Max might go if he were… IF he were. Yes, Oskar had found his thoughts going there, influenced by the art on the walls. Painted frescoes like the ones in ancient Roman brothels, of every sex act and position possible and a few really rather _im_ possible ones, all featuring male participants. After an hour in the place he felt flustered, unnerved, and all too aware of Max at his side. Max the keen observer who knew people's thoughts just from their reactions and movements. Dammit.

He began to notice, however, that young Dr Liebermann seemed slightly discomfited himself. It could of course be that he was uncomfortable due to disapproval, but no slouch as an observer of people himself, Oskar didn't think so. Max avoided his eye, avoided standing close to him, was sweating as much as he was, and was oddly talkative.

When they got into the cab to go to Oskar's as they usually did to talk over a new case, Max's face was flushed and he was fidgety. He also had an erection and was doing his best to hide it. His own lust getting the better of him, Oskar badly needed to know whether they should be going to the house at all or whether the possibility was only in his mind.

Cautiously, he let his hand move to Max's lap, covering the bulge with enough pressure that Max couldn't miss the unspoken question. He flinched, but in surprise rather than distaste. He made a soft, strangled sound and stared at Oskar as if he was both holding his breath and trying to decide something. Oskar then saw his eyes narrow in pleasure. He'd made no move away.

Oskar cupped his hand and massaged a bit more firmly. Max groaned and sighed, covering the hand with his own - and reached for Oskar's lap. He smiled slightly at what he found, and began to reciprocate.

They pleasured each other quietly, restrained by the knowledge that they would have to exit the carriage fairly soon, but Max's soft groans inflamed Oskar nonetheless. He'd fantasized, but he'd never expected to actually hear such sounds from Max, being caused by his actions.

Both men were clumsy and somewhat breathless on leaving the cab. Oskar unlocked his door and fumbled for the light. He was about to ask if Max wanted a whisky, but the look in the wide blue eyes both stopped him and took his breath away. Desire. Plain animal _want._ For him. He wasn't going to mull over the last part or allow himself to doubt that _he_ had inflamed Max, not now. That doubt would come, he knew, but not in this moment. Now, there were only two men who wanted each other very badly.

He pushed Max ahead of him, towards the bedroom. Each of them tore their own clothes off, ignoring where they landed, and fell together on the bed. The scent of their arousal was strong, inflaming their lust.

There wasn't much kissing, at least of the tender, romantic, getting-to-know-you variety. There was plundering of mouths from both, nipping, bite-claiming possessive kisses from Oskar, and sultry, soft-lipped wet teases from Max.

His very enthusiastic partner was in no way inexperienced or hesitant, allowing Oskar to participate in a way he hadn't expected. If Max was leaving the overt aggression to him, he was certainly not shy about responding and letting Oskar know of his pleasure - and his desires.

'Fuck me' had sounded more arousing than Oskar would have thought possible, coming from the well-bred Dr Liebermann, and certainly left no doubt as to exactly what he wanted.

After acknowledgment by a proprietary exploration of the beautiful pale ass with his mouth that had Max writhing and groaning beneath him, Oskar rolled him over and took charge of his weeping cock, using every trick he knew to keep him tormented on the brink for as long as possible before he came in Oskar's mouth, gasping and shouting. Max was a delightfully vocal lover; Oskar had always been the opposite, hiding himself away.

He brought out a small vial of oil and lay it on the bed where Max could see it, but instead of using it then, he lowered himself on his stomach behind Max and brought his tongue into play, far more aggressively than before.

Max gasped, writhed and bucked. He shuddered and moaned, clutching at the bedclothes. By the time Oskar smoothed the contents of the vial over his cock and Max's opening, he was more than ready, he was desperate. On his knees, Max accepted Oskar without hesitation, rocking back against him with enthusiastic pleasure, growling softly with each thrust.

After a time, Max whispered a hoarse "lie down," pulling away and turning to press Oskar down onto his back. He straddled Oskar's hips, impaling himself fully, leaning forward to run his fingernails over Oskar's sweat-damp belly and chest. His pelvis rocked - forward, down hard, back. The slim, long body looming over him, the sounds of Max's balls slapping against his belly and the wild, primal thrusts and grunts coming from Max were shockingly arousing.

Oskar had a strong desire to tame that wildness. Or not to tame it exactly, because that meant stopping it and that was the last thing he wanted. He only wanted to bend Max a little, to make him take notice. He sat up and grasped the slender, smooth torso.

"Now you lie down," he rumbled, spreading Max's legs. His strokes were slow, and deepened with each thrust. Close over Max's body, chest to chest, his hands roamed possessively. Max moaned, overwhelmed by sensation. As the speed of Oskar's thrusts slowly increased, he groaned with each one, his head tossing wildly as their dual tensions rose and he sensed that Oskar was getting closer. He reached up to hold onto Oskar and pulled him down, releasing a last long, plaintive wail as Oskar erupted inside him.

After a few minutes, Oskar had rolled off, and onto his back. They lay side by side, unmoving and silent, until they had both fallen asleep in exhaustion for an hour or two. But now, awake again, insecurity infected Oskar's thoughts.

He had experienced his dream, so why didn't he feel happier, more satisfied? A rhetorical question. Because what he felt for Max went beyond what they'd just done, glorious though it had been. Because what he wanted went beyond friendship, though that was dear. Because he didn't know if he meant any more in bed to Max than someone he might fuck in a place like tonight's murder scene. His pleasure felt somewhat hollow. He was about to reach for the decanter of drinking water on the bedside table when he felt Max stir. He watched with a sinking feeling as he sat up and began to hunt for his clothes.

He didn't know if he should do this - if he _could_ do it - but he had to try.

"You are going?" he asked into the near-darkness. Max jumped - and stopped.

"I - I didn't know if I should. If I should stay or go." His voice was hesitant and uncertain.

"Do you want to go?" A moment of silence, during which Oskar was aware of his heart rising up into his throat.

"No."

"Then stay."

"Are you su-"

"I would like you to stay," he dared. Max sighed audibly, much of his defensiveness slipping away.

"I'm glad, because I want to. Very much." His voice trembled slightly at the last words.

Still daring, because he felt he must at this point, Oskar turned on the bedside lamp. Max looked every bit as vulnerable as he felt, and Oskar wanted nothing more than to hold and soothe him with sweet soft kisses.

"Come - get into bed," he invited, moving to turn down the covers. Shyly, Max complied, facing him.

"Do you regret what we did?" Oskar asked, stroking Max's temple.

"Ohh..no. No, Oskar I don't. At all. It's..it's just…"

"What is it, just? Tell me, please. I need to know."

Max lowered his eyes, trying to gather courage. Oskar reached for Max's hand beneath the covers and held it. His fingers were cold, and Oskar brought them to his lips to warm them in a gesture that was tender and romantic, with no other possible interpretation. Max gasped, and Oskar saw his gaze soften.

"I want to say it..to tell you. But I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Well..you see no risk here on my part of course," Oskar reminded him gently. Max smiled slightly in acknowledgment.

"What is it that you fear I'll say?" Max asked.

"That this was just a physical interlude, nothing more."

"You..want more? You feel more?"

"For the love of God, Max, stop. You're flaying me alive, and I still don't know why," Oskar whispered, unsure, fear rising in his belly.

Max blinked in surprise, then touched his forehead to Oskar's, his hand cupping the back of Oskar's neck.

"Dearest Oskar, I'm sorry." He nuzzled suddenly, rather fiercely, and whispered against the soft prickles of beard on Oskar's throat. "I love you so much, and I was afraid to say it. Even now, I'm terrified."

"Max," Oskar groaned, pulling him close, petting firmly. He spoke against Max's silky, faintly pomaded hair.

"What happened..what we did..it was amazing, but it wasn't exactly loving," he ventured. "I thought you might not-"

"What if _you_ thought it was only physical? I was protecting myself, as you were, as much as I could manage."

"You were rather incredible," Oskar grinned. "In a very pleasant way. I was enchanted, and you were..very special. Where did you learn-"

"Learn?" Max groaned softly. "It was you, Oskar. I responded because of _you._ Because of the way you make me feel. I wanted you, so very much. I couldn't control that. I didn't want to. I was in heaven every moment," he revealed, "even if that was all there would be. I had to shield myself for that possibility. I couldn't know, could I?"

"My beautiful, sweet, adorable Max, I fell in love with you the day we met, when you were sure I took an instant dislike to you _._ No. Never," Oskar smiled. "And you have now given me everything. Thank you for your courage and your honesty, but before that, your friendship. I have been a silent man in matters of affection. I have never been able to say to anyone the things I'm saying to you. How much I'll always say, I can't promise, but I know I can't be silent with you. I don't want to be, and that is your doing."

Max smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "That you've said it at all is precious to me. I know now. That's all that's important," he murmured, snugging himself tightly against Oskar, softly kissing and nuzzling the furred chest. "I haven't really given you everything yet, but I will," he promised.

"I like the sound of that," Oskar rumbled softly, brushing his lips against Max's. "In a while, I'll get up and make coffee and toast. And after that we will make love to each other. Maybe all day. I'm in no hurry. You?"

Max gave a happy, soft laugh. "Not in a hurry either," he agreed. "Nowhere I'd rather be. Nothing I'd rather be doing. All day? Well, we'll need more than toast and coffee, then," he snickered. "But not," he whispered, "just yet. Please?"

"Not just yet," Oskar agreed, contentedly inhaling Max-smell of pomade, faint cologne, laundry soap, sweat and sex.

In the darkness, Max's lips moved silently.

 _Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, ha-gomel l’chayavim tovot she-g’malani kol tov._ Blessed are You, Lord our God, ruler of the world, who rewards the undeserving with goodness, and who has rewarded me with goodness.

Yes, life was suddenly very good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics to the Peggy Lee song Fever.


End file.
